


I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin/I must confess that I feel like a monster

by DraketheDragon



Series: Dnd character stories [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The story of how my character accidentilly killed the paladin, Tragic Backstory TM, and the aftermath, fun times, ha ha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraketheDragon/pseuds/DraketheDragon
Summary: Iveabhin accidentally kills the paladin. Things like that happen when you roll ones on medicen checks and the paladin's already failed a death saving throw.





	I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin/I must confess that I feel like a monster

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably update this sporadically, aka when I figure out what happens in the next gaming session.  
The title is from Monster by Skillet

He knew it was all over when it happened, he saw the Wright slip past him, as if in slow motion, his blade scraping across its armor, the sparks trailing in the air, the skeletal arm reaching out to touch her shoulder. In that frozen moment, Iveabhin had one thought,  _ Isabella’s our healer, you can’t take our healer. Who will keep Lea from dying? _ Then Isabella was arcing, mouth gaping in a silent scream, the skeletal hand pressing onto her shoulder, the black magic speeding through her. She collapsed forward, onto Helby, eyes staring wide, the necrotic energy turning her veins black. She did not breathe.

Behind him,he heard the twang of a bow, and then a sharp cry of pain from Yuk Yuk. Had the idiot goblin forgotten to hide again? He couldn’t be dead, not like this. He had to be fine, just a little sore, just a little arrow. He had to be, he had to be, and Iveabhin couldn’t look behind him to make sure.

The Wright grinned at Iveabhin as the necrotic magic curled over its bones, erasing scorch marks and cracks earned with hard work and Iveabhin could feel his heart despair. Beside his ear, Zaqas clacked nervously.  _ Not even an hour and she’s going to die. I should of never fed her, if I didn’t she would be safe with her mom right now. Not even that thing would dare face a creature of her size.  _ Quilt shot through him, numbing him, he knew better than to separate mother and child, he knew it!

_ “Would you separate a child from its happy family?”  _ Isabella’s words, and now she was dead. He would never get to tell her that his answer to that question would be no. He knew the pain of severed family bonds, did he not see his mother’s face every night in his sleep?

A burst of flame interrupted his frozen thoughts. The Wright howled in pain as the fires crackled on his bones. Illynrath. Maybe they had a chance, with two, no three, it had to be three, still standing.

Iveabhin charged forward, shield and sword ready, the thunderous magic coalescing over his body and exploding into the Wright. The dead eyes widened in shock as the sack of bones was blown back into the wall, cracks spreading across its bones. Iveabhin flew towards it, keeping it there. Helby was stable, if this, this  _ thing _ , moved it could kill her quicker then Iveabhin could stop it

The wrights eyes narrowed and instead of running it attacked. Iveabhin blocked the first with his shield, but the second swing caught his arm and bit deep into the flesh. There was no upsurge of pain, no necromantic energy. Did something happen? Had it used the last of its power on Isabella? 

It didn’t matter, not now, what mattered was killing this thing before the tears in his eyes could blur his vision.

There was the sound of arrows ricocheting off stone, the smell of burning bones and smoke. The Wright winced, just faintly. Had the last of the minions been killed? Or was Illynrath almost dead? He couldn’t look, all he could do was summon the power in his blood again, to throw the stupid skeleton into the wall as hard as he could and hope against hope that it would shatter into a million pieces because he couldn’t keep this up for long, and he wasn’t sure Illynrath could either.

And to his surprise and relief, it worked.

Bones made fragile by age and previous assaults of the thunderous noise were thrown once again into the wall. The impact broke it, like sticks, and Iveabhin choked back a half mad laugh because if only it had been so easy. If only they had walked away from the room filled with all the statues or cleared it out before going in. But they hadn’t because they were so confident that they couldn’t be harmed. Everything else in this dungeon had been ridiculously easy, why not this? They should of taken a rest but they didn't have the time.

They hadn’t thought they needed it.

He heard Illyrath call in that cultured elvish voice of his, “Yuk Yuk’s stable!” So the goblin wasn’t dead, his luck had held once again. Iveabhin didn’t know whether to laugh or scream.

“I’ll get Lea!” He didn’t dare check Isabella because her lips were blue and her eyes were glazed over. He didn’t need to check Helby, because he’d seen the golden radiance from Isabella’s hand before the skeleton had -  _ don’t think, not now. _

He turned around and hurried to Lea’s side. Her armor was rent and burnt in some places, the gleaming metal covered in dust and blood. His hands hovered over her, he didn’t know what to do! He’d never paid attention to when his mother made her concoctions, always to busy playing swords with the other children! 

_ I wish I was a healer like her, I wish I listened, maybe I would have known what to do. _

Pulse, pulse first. He tried to find it, but couldn’t, and he couldn’t tell if she was breathing or not because he always felt like he had wind on his skin, his mother had said his father was like that too. How could he help, how could he help? If she wasn’t breathing and her heart wasn’t beating what could he do?

An idea sparked in his mind, and he summoned just a little bit of his power and placed his hands on her body. Lightning jumped from him to her, and she jerked, eyes fluttering, head lulling. Was it working? He couldn’t tell. He did it again, and her whole body jerked, his limbs flopping. He was crying now, cold tears running down his cheeks. He couldn’t see, was he pouring in to much power? How could he tell?

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Zeqas hissed at it. “That’s enough, she’s dead.” Illynrath. Iveabhin looked up into his face. The elf didn’t look happy, but he didn’t look sorrowful, he looked blank, was he struggling with grief too? Iveabhin looked back down at Lea, her armor was blackened, the metal smoking.  _ You idiot,  _ whispered a little voice in the back of his head,  _ metal conducts electricity, remember? _

Iveabhin stumbled up and back, he felt Zeqas jump from his shoulder as he retched onto the floor, images, memories, flashing across his mind. His mother’s face, wreathed in flames, skin blackening with the heat, pain in her eyes. The smell of the storm, ozone in the air, the fires starting in the village, people screaming as the lightning flashed down onto them, the pain flashing across his back as the first fractals bloomed. His powers blooming over time, occasionally raining destruction, occasionally helping others, always dangerous, always on the brink of being out of control. He’d been so close to control so many times, yet every time circumstances had proved him wrong.

Isabella’s face, black stuff in her veins. Lea’s face, eyes glazed, skin pale. Did she now have fractals under her armor, like Iveabhin did?

He’d killed her. 

He crumpled into a ball, sobbing as Illynrath, pulled Yuk Yuk and Helby into a corner, he sobbed as Zeqas chittered beside him, her cool carapace braced against his legs. He sobbed until Illynrath pulled him up and got him to help barricade the passageways. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to know:  
Iveabhin (mine) -air genisi fighter/storm sorcerer  
Illynrath - elf blade singer  
Lea - asimar paladin  
Isabella - elf cleric  
Helby - gnome war mage  
Yuk Yuk - goblin rouge/ranger  
Zeqas - baby giant scorpian


End file.
